


Chain of haunting memories

by BlueWaterRays



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Reborntale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternative Universe - Underswap, Gen, Swapfell, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Sans, dusttale, only mention of Rape, reapertale, reborntale, science sans, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaterRays/pseuds/BlueWaterRays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every timeline is linked together to form a chain. Sans tries to comprehends his life during these different timelines and understand how different situations has influenced him.</p><p>(Prepare yourself for a journey through different Undertale AUs.)</p><p>My tumblr: Esmiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It all started in a sleepy town named Snowdin, and as the name suggests so is the landskape very... Snowy. It is located underground, so I guess 'Undertale' would be a fitting name for that first timeline and story.

Anyhow, here is where I lived and still do, together with my sweet baby bro Papyrus, and were as happy as could be.

That was - until the human child came. 

At first they were a real sweetheart... Welp, it was a bit creepy that they flirted with everyone, including my bro, but at least they didn't hurt a fly. 

No, whimsun still lived, as did everyone else and at the end of it all everyone went to the surface, which was a real sight to behold with its beautiful scenery. 

We all lived above ground for around a year or so, and had one blast of a time. Frisk became the government and even if not all humans could appreciate us monsters living with them, so did we at least live a happier life there, then we had trapped underground.

Eventually though, I could sence a big disarrayment in Frisk's personality - she became bored. And one day when I was walking home from Grillby's new pub, I noticed a disturbance and felt a pull in my soul. 

Next thing I knew, I woke up back in Snowdin underground again - a few days before the human child's arrival and it was as if nothing had happened - no one could remember Frisk, how they had lived on the surface or anything connected to them.

When they then arrived for the second time, I thought I would be meeting an old friend - when it would in fact be an enemy instead. She took the liberty of killing everyone I knew, including Pap and at the end I had to punish them for their sins. 

The next thing I knew I was once again back before our meeting and so it has gone on for uncountable resets and reloads now. With some starting some days before the kid's arrivals and some many years before. Sometimes, however, there are also some serious changes in the timeline's construction. Heck, once I was all gulligulli and was the little brother myself, the nightmares still bothered me though. However, it would seem Papyrus took over most of my role, he started drinking, oversleeping, keeping secrets... Heck, I really didn't like how much he had to handle for himself during that time - I took the liberty of calling that timeline Underswap bacause of our switched roles. 

The last timeline before this one was kind of one of the worst though. We lived in a 'kill or be killed world', pretty much like now, and Papyrus had finally achievied his dream of becoming a royal guard. He wasn't very happy then either though, there were too much pressure, violence and it all got to his otherwise innocent head. He built an inner shell around him. Heck, if he hadn’t gone into training Papyrus probably would have ’been ripped into little smiling shreds by now. A lot of his inner emotions was often handled by me being... Welp. I can't say it did any of us any good. The name of that timeline became underfell, because we pretty much 'fell' under dispair. Heh. Get it? 

I have to say I'm a bit embarassed to talk about the timeline I live in right now. Sadly, I have pretty much taken over my brothers sadistic role by now. As I said before, so did the last timeline pretty much "go to our heads " as to say, and I... I tried really hard not to... But seeing my brother's pure, young self, really got me thinking of Underfell. I wanted to screw him, like he had me. I wanted to fuck him, make him begg for more and then let everyone know who was in control. Heh. Now he is my faitful dog - it's what I turned him into. If I tell him to stick a sword into his eyes he will do it, if I tell him to walk around town without clothes... Heh. You get the idea. Hell, he would probably kill himself on my command. We changed our roles from the underfell universe. Heh. I guess you could say we live in a 'swapfell world'. In a few days though, the human will be back...

That's something that will never change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Yeah - this turned out very dark and I found it weird just to write swear words - I did find it fitting though, since it is Swapfell Sans that's telling the story.


	2. The years as a babybone

Being a child or infant has both its ups and downs. The best thing about it is the happiness, the lack of bad and difficult emotions. 

When I have the luxury of restarting a timeline as an infant, I usually forget about the resets and human.

When I grow up, however, the memories often comes back when the resets restarts or together with new nightmares. Hehe, it's always quite a shock when you realize that it has all happened before, that this is just one small part of the great chain of memories that will probably never end. 

Yeah, the innocence of childhood is truly blissful and probably the greatest gift there is... Hence I try as best as I can to protect that innocence in Papyrus, even when he is a grown-up monster, fully capable of taking care of himself...


	3. Sans' own genocide run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' killings begins and he is having some conflicting feelings.

SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORR--

Heh.

My hands with the knife are still trembling. It was so hard to kill everyone, in partiklar Papyrus. Especially when he was wearing that typical, innocent face. 

Death and dust, huh? Welp, it's wrong of me to put all the blame the human, since it was I who agreed to do this in the first place... when... some resets ago, I met them in the golden hall for the 176th time and they made me a deal; that I could join them and all the resets would come to a stop. 

Heh. Why did I believe them? 

Heh. Hah. Hah.

HAHAHAHAHA!!!

........

I feel so tired.

........

Black tears? Why am I crying? It's all my fault, isn't it, I agreed to this, but... 

I hate the human, or do I? I'm not sure anymore. My heart has become darkened and clouded after all these fucking timelines... Pretty much like the human's, heh. 

"KillerSans"... Yeah, that sounds about right. Maybe after some more timelines I can even start calling myself... 

No.

This can't continue. I have to stop all of this in the next reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer!Sans is created by Rahafwabas on tumblr. :) 
> 
> http://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/


	4. The killings continue

This is madness, pure madness!! The child, the killings, the resets, all my friends dying! It all needs to be stopped somehow! But, my plan didn't work, I don't know what to do anymore! I thought it would all end if I killed everyone again and gained enough LOVE.

Heh.

Heh.

Hah.

Hah.hah.

HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

MY MAD BRAIN!!! OF COURSE THERE IS NO WAY TO STOP IT ALL! THEY HAVE DETERMINATION FOR ASGORE'S SAKE!!!! I KILLED THEM ALL!!! THERE WERE DUST EVERYWHERE!!! HAHAHA!! YOU ARE A FUCKING MURDERER, SANS!!! A FUCKING MURDERER!!!

But, at least it must have been better to die by my hands than the human's... Right? 

RIGHT??

Whatcha' say... Pap? 

Heh. I guess you're right. There is always hope... Just not for me, not in this timeline, not in 'dusttale'. 

Please... Don't look so sad. Soon I will meet the human again and then it will all end. Otherwise... I will join you in the after life and who deserve it more? After all, Papyrus, how can I continue living after having killed everyone?? 

Heh.

**I C A N ' T .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a MAD time reading this!
> 
> http://ask-dusttale.tumblr.com/


	5. In the asylum

My head is aching, that much I know. The voices just won't stop. Some people had me locked into an asylum to cure my, what did they call it? "Visions and stupid fantasies"? Well, at least I am not alone and has two great friends in this asylumtale! First, there is of course my lovely, yet overprotective little brother Papyrus and then there is the child named Frisk. In this timeline, they are a real sweetheart again and they always give me tons of colorful adhesive plasters - saying it's to heal my pain. They even say its MAGICAL and helps me healing!! Hehe, looking at the different colors fill me with glee, as they are all so pretty!!!! PRETTYPRETTYPRETTYPRETTY HAHA! I LIIIKE IIIIT!!! <3 

Paps keeps saying I shouldn't trust them. Hehe, that sounds like something I would have said in another time and place!! It's silly talk, the human is so nice now~!! The other people, the goat lady, the fish and the scientist aren't so bad either, per say. Of course, the beige clothes they put me in are pretty much preventing me from moving much, so my hands has become kinda 'tied up at the moment', but there must be a good reason for that!! 

Huh, why do I chuckle when it isn't even funny?

Hmm... Weeeeeell, maybe I shouldn't trust them with exactly _everything_. They, and all the others here, keeps saying Paps is an illusion, that he died and isn't among us living anymore. Haha, but that's just silly, how would I otherwise be able to talk and see him? I think it's them being crazy, not me! x#3 

\-------------

Paps is starting to disappear, they say my psyche is getting better.... However, I'm sure he was there with me, it couldn't just have been a fantasy of mine! Welp, guess I will just have to see what happens next and make him proud!

But, still I wonder... What even happens after death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asylumtale is made by Furgemancs on tumblr:  
> http://furgemancs.tumblr.com/asylumtale


	6. Calculations and facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from science Sans' perspective.
> 
> Do you have any AU you would like to see next? Please write it down in the comment box below and I'll try to include them as well when its fitting. There are just SO MANY AUS and it will be hard to include every last one of them.. XD

**Black**

The first colour that always appears after a reset.

**Black**

The colour of death

**White**

The second colour I see after I open my eyes, and my head gains new memories along with old ones.

**White**

The colour of life

I can never remember what happens between death and a new reset - all I can remember are golden feathers and demon like claws. I'm not a true religious monster though, who believe in some kind of 'reborntale-world', what I believe in is facts and studies - proof. There are too many theories on what happens next and who is to say that one is more realistic that the other? Hehe... Speaking of faith... It's a funny thing that's closely related to hope and hope points. There are different ways to lose hope. Welp, the easiest way is through an act of violence, but sometimes physical Disturbances can have the same effect and that often has a more long lasting effect, heh, like with me. Y'know, the first time the human visited the underground my HP wasn't as low as only one, it was like most monster', but when everyone was killed during the first genocide run, I did not have much left to believe in.... My hope points hasn't improved since then... In some timelines however, I might have more then one HP, but that fact never last. Heh. 

\--------------------

I wake up in the old lab - WD Gaster's lab and my new memories tells me that I work here along with him... My "father", while Papyrus stays at home in Snowdin. Heh. It's funny how you forget many things it seems. And yet…you also don’t. In many other timeline I would not be his assistance, but instead his test subject... Screaming, longing for freedom and... Oh, the pain. 

Welp! No point dwelling on the past, when you should live in the present. Heh. Funny words from someone who doesn't think much of anything else... 

No. That's not true. There is always Papyrus. In every timeline that's something that will never change. It's all I have to look forward to these days. Papyrus’ happiness. Heh. Sometimes he has vague memories of the resets, but I often see him shake them off as bad dreams or imaginations. Still... It's a bit worrysome that Gaster's behavior has taken a turn for the worst lately, after our latest determination experiments has... Let's not say that it has gone uphill. I'm afraid that he will turn into the person I fear... A person that will hurt his sons to gain knowledge.

It would seem that I am not wrong...


	7. A crush on the unknowable

Al and I have done research together, even before the human first arrived. We believe there are different universes out there. Mettaton calls this specific project "A crush on the unknowable". Wow, I guess the dancing robot isn't completely wrong per say... 

By other Universes, we don't mean the resets. A better world would be other worlds or even realities. Places and people who are experiencing sort of the same thing as us and look like us, but isn't us.

The idea is that there is someone watching us... Ahem, Al calls them "cute" and "interesting, according to Mettaton... I think he is just a bot overreacting though. 

We believe this theoretical person, let's call them the player... Play, heh, with our lives like a game. We then believe that there are other "players" out there as well, who also control our lives, but in other universes... It sounds difficult to understand, but it's still a theory in development. 

Heh. Al ones made an outburst about the first developer, the ultimate creator, being a white dog. This happened after watching one of her animes and the annoying dog suddenly appeared with another bone from Papyrus' bone collection. Well, you know as they say; "creativity comes when you get all the obvious ideas out of the way." And we're kinda starting to get desperate here. 

Well, guess only the player or creator knows what's really controlling our lives, but hopefully this mystery may soon be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We sometimes learn that some of the Undertale characters are somewhat aware of the "player" or "other universes". In the link below is one exemple:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=788wsj5rnVs


	8. Reset or continue

Once again I feel red determination leave my system, as I am cut down by the human. Nowadays the feeling doesn't surprise me as much, it's like the anomaly will continue playing with our lives forever, as if we are just a bunch of toys in a toybox. But... 

However, something is different this time. I've injected an overdose of determination into my bones now, the same substance as the human and maybe, just maybe - it's enough to surpass them and leave this hellhole of different timelines.

Perhaps, if I just stretch out my hand I can---

What's this I see? Reset or continue, huh? So this is their power - the power to manipulate time? 

Welp. Now I can finally do so too.

Heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess the AU I am continuing with in the next chapter? / I won't stop there however~


	9. Darkness

Everything is black again, it would seem I died. Maybe I should be wondering how, but who really cares anymore? Perhaps I was pulled into the void... Which in a way was unaVOIDable, with my heart, the glitching and everything.. Heh.

All I can remember is that I used my reset and continue powers to try to stop my past selves in different timelines from.... Welp. Mostly I just wanted to protect my brother and stop the human. I decided to call myself GenoSans... Since, I didn't feel like I deserved to be called Sans anymore, not after I've killed everyone through so many different timelines. Heh.

..... 

But now everything is black. Is this how it feels like to be dead? Is this how it all ends? 

Wait.

I can see a light coming toward me...  
Is that... A lantern? A lantern being hold up by a hooded figure. 

A smile

"Papyrus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not really involve how GenoSans dies - since he hasn't died in the original comic. Still, I tried to include facts that should not disturb either the original story or this fanfic... I hope. XD
> 
> The AfterTale comic this is inspired from:  
> http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/post/133172875595/i-have-a-very-bad-idea-for-a-comic-or-is-it-a


	10. Death journey

"No" he chuckled "I'm not your brother. I'm a reflection of the person you trust the most, which in this case just happen to be your brother." 

He turned around the same way he had come and started walking, but I felt how my legs and mind prevented me from following. 

"Come on" he said in a cheery tone, while still continuing forward "we don't have all day and my brother is looking forward to meeting you again"

I snapped out of my stupidity and started follow him through the darkness.

"Again?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. We have met many times before, through many different timelines and if you still haven't stopped the resets - I suppose this won't be the last time either." He turned around and gave me another smile. 

"Who-" the sentence got lost on my toung "Who, exactly are you?" 

"Oh, I think my brother is much better at explaining that then I am. We are there soon after all and then you can ask him yourself." 

I just nodded, even if he probably couldn't see that with his back turned, and we continued toward our destination. 

"Am I dead? Can you at least answer me that?" I asked in silence after a while, that made him stop and turn around. He looked at me with a visage full of sympathy and sadness, his grin seemed to have sank a bit.

"Yes" he said monotomely, before he turned and continued on once more. "Right now, you are what some might call a spirit or gh-"

"What will happen to me?" I cut him off with.

"...." There was nothing but silence for a while. "When you meet my brother you will have to make a hard choice, in which you can either stay in the underground as a lost soul, like in a spectertale, or.... As I said, it's better for my brother to tell you about this-"

He stops abruptly, which ends with me almost bumping into him.

"... And speaking of him" my brother's look alike's voice was now back to a more lively thone. "we are here." 

"Huh?" I didn't understand what he meant, everything was still too dark to see, except from the small light coming from the lantern.

'Papyrus' only answered with a small giggle before he held up the lantern, letting its glow grow brighter and fill up the darkness. A bit sooner than I could interpret, the surroundings had transformed into a golden hall, with a glorious throne at the end and on its seat sat another black hooded figure. 

Before I could say anything, the monster let down his cloth and looked at me with friendly eyes.

"Are you fucking serious?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

The monster, who looked just like me, chuckled slightly, while Papyrus' lookalike stared at me with a horried aspect. "Language!" He called out.

"Heh. It's okay, bro." The other said calmly. "I'm used to it"

"Oh" I said as if snapping out of a thought "your... Ahem.... Papyrus like companion who led me here, said something about us, having met before?"

"Yea, that's right" his grin grew wider "we have met countless of times before, or more exactly, every time you've died." 

"Yeah, yeah" I replied in an apathetic tone. "but who are you people, I heard you are some kind of reflection, illustion?" 

"Welp. I suppose that in an easier understanding, me and my brother are what you could call 'death' or 'deathreapers', whatever you prefere." A short pause. "Hmm... What is it you do again? Name timelines? How about reapertale for this one, huh?" 

"Whatever, but what in Asgore's name am I doing here? Or, what am I supposed to be doing here? Pa-- I mean your brother, said something about making a hard choice?" 

"Whoa- you really want to go through this fast, huh?" 'Sans' wrinkled one of his eyebrowns while still continuing smiling. "Eh... Well, as my brother probably pointed our, are you right now a ghost, that can either choose to stay alone in the real world or join your friends in the afterlife. However, note. As a spirit in the real world you will be invisable to most monsters."

"So what will happen in this 'afterlife' you speak of?"

"I'm sorry, pal" my twin said in a softer voice "but that's security stamped, you will just have to choose that option if you wish to know."

"Heh" I said while finding the ground rather interesting. "I guess it's not much of a question, there is only one option. I don't have any reason to stay invisable and depressed in the real world anyway. What really matters to me is Papyru-"

"Nyehehe" I turned toward Papyrus's doubleganger's laughing face "I were guessing you would say that. That's the answer he usually makes, right brother?" 

"Yup" 'Sans' answered with a smile of compassion while looking at his brother. "Right as always, bro." 

"Soo....~" I said while rolling my eyes, trying not to show my envy for their lively conversation. "What do I need to do, to get to this new place you speak of?" 

'Sans' stood up from the throne and walked up to me, in his hand he formed a scythe.

"Don't worry, you won't remember any of this"

The last thing I felt was an ache around my neck and then I was once again swept into total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine reapertale Pap leading the lost souls (therefore taking the shape of the person Geno trusts most) and Sans making the final verdict (almost like in the game) - I don't think this is ordinary how reapertale works however, but I haven't seen them actually carry out a "death-sentense" anywhere either. / sorry if I made it so that they weren't ACTUALLY Sans and Papyrus, but I found it hard to otherwise include the Au... I hope this works. XD
> 
> I was inspired by this painting;  
> http://pomnoichu.tumblr.com/post/144494714724/artatetheartist-quick-doodle-of-reapertale-pap


	11. Halos and horns

One lord of death leads the lost souls through he darkness, and the other judges our actions as living beings, deciding our new fate...

\------------

Okay, so a lot of time has passed since I started this whole charade of angels and demons, also I pretty much fell into the second category, with no more memories than my own name. The only other being by my side by the time I woke up was an annoying, clingy angel who just wouldn't leave my side - apparently he had after his own death followed me as a mortal, because I called out his name or something? Then I, as a mortal, tried to revenge someone with the same name as him and was at the end struck down by some human child.. 

It's too confusing, I don't know, don't give a damn. All that matters is that while my past self must have caused some grave sins to be reborn as a demon, at least Papyrus liked him enough.... To want to be my friend in this reborntale?

Heh. Yeah. "Friend", I might have tricked him into becoming something "more" than that though... You know, for being so innocent, he sure is a needy slu-

Fuck. Anyway! Now afterwards I can clearly say that I'm happy that the annoying heavenly being didn't leave my side, even if I might have been kind of hard to reason with in the beginning... Nah!

Nowadays I can hardly imagine living in this place without him. Papyrus, which is the name of the angel by the way, pretty much 'lights up my life' as to say and if someone EVER tries to take him away from me...

T H E Y A R E G O N N A H A V E A B A D T I M E!

I don't know where the human who killed me and mostly everyone in the underground went, but they did leave the rest of the monsters who successfully evacuated, filled with pretty bad emotions - something I for one, can't seem to dislike, being a demon and all that. 

Heh. 

Weird.. All of a sudden I feel more tired than usual...

Black 

"Sans, my child, wake up, there is another reset."

"Tori?" 

\-----------------------------

The goddess of life watched sadly as one of her sheep are once again dragged into the hard reality of life by the anomaly. When will it all ends, she asks herself. When will they all find peace and happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah, in reapertale Toriel is the goddess of life - so thought I should include her. XD
> 
> And also, I had to add some more content with my favorite AU Reborntale, right?? :3
> 
> Now, remember the underswap au in the first chapter? What do you think happened to them when they died? Well, they joined the reborntale swap timeline! ;) 
> 
> (I hope I ended this chapter in an alright fashion, truth be told I wasn't exactly sure how to write the new reset) XD


	12. Door knocking

"Knock, knock"

"Who's there?" 

"Old lady"

"Old lady who?"

"Wow, I didn't know you could yodel."

I hear laughter. Heh. Our oldest and most used joke, and she still find it funny. That's probably what happens when you haven't been connected to the outside world for a long time.

"Knock knock" She continue.

"Who's there?"

"Amish" Oh, that one.

"Amish Who?"

"Awwww, how sweet. I miss you too." 

I make a low chuckle. 

"Sorry that I've been kinda absent lately" I reply. "It's just that the hu-, I mean, my bro isn't with me anymore and that kinda hit me hard to the bones." The other doesn't start laughing.

"Oh my, how come?" She sounds shocked and I almost feel like telling her what really happened. 

"Well, everyone has to leave their nest sooner or later, right? I don't know what happened really, but now he is gone." I lied "Heh. Maybe he has moved into the capital alone and-" I feel how something put itself inside my metaphorical throat. 

Short silence.

"My child... That... You sound pretty calm about it though."

"Knock knock" I continue.

"Who's there?" She asks back, a bit less enthusiastic and more confused this time. 

"Butter"

"Butter who."

"I feel butter when telling you knock knock jokes though."

\----

"Knock knock" 

"Who's there"

"Old man."

A deep chuckle could be heard from the other side of the door. "Old man who?"

"Wow, I didn't know you could yodel." Papyrus replies with a smile as he pulls up his orange hoodie and leans himself against the tall wooden fracture.

My soul feels heavy when looking at the familiar scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke source: http://www.jokes4us.com/knockknockjokes/
> 
> (Will check for grammer errors later X3)


	13. ANNIVERSARY EXTRA

Okay, so yesterday was Undertale's first birthday, how did you celebrate? I sang a lot of Undertale songs, continued playing the game (*cough*started playing the genocide run*cough*) and saw what Toby Fox and other cool people on tumblr posted (good bye spaghetti, hello oatmeal as Pap's favourite food.. You will be missed. XD) (Actually, I thought about posting this yesterday, but I totally forgot because of many things, mostly math... T_T)

Thank you Toby Fox for this amazing game and this whole new world you've introduced me to. (Heh, he even got me into writing fanfiction, drawing a few fanarts and because of him, I'm now addicted to tumblr, two cool skeletons and a very amazing retro game...) so, thank you - you've changed by life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... And to think that, in the beginning, this was just going to be a speech about the death of spaghetti and rise of oatmeal... o_o


	14. Different worlds

Please, can anyone hear me!?

Can someone please stop all of this suffering??

-You called for help...-

-But nobody came.- 

........................................

There are times I live in other places than the underground. Of course there is the surface, but also other areas like in westerntale or the undermafia, and the world I live in now, Outertale.

I must say that the circumstances are pretty much the same here, except the humans banished us to space instead. 

It's quite fun to live in a world full of stars, but of course, whatever happens Papyrus will always be the brightest star of them all, heh. I also have to say that I like how everyone dress up in blue, my favorite color and it's a great match to my and my bro's magical energy. Let's not forget that my greatest wish to see stars are now very much completed. 

Sometimes I almost forget my misery and the resets in this timeline, but am constantly reminded through nightmares. Still, supposedly you can pretty much say that this timeline is one of my big favorites.... At least until the human comes back tomorrow, then I guess my luck might turn around. Heh. 

Welp. 'Only time will tell', as they say, and speaking of time... I guess it's 'time' to go back, my bro is still waiting for me, and I promised him we would have a picnic under the stars tonight. Heh and I suppose he needs all the happiness he can get, after all the hell I've put him through before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! A happy timeline this time (kinda)! By the way, I probably know now how this will all end. However, I still need more facts to see which timelines/timeline I should use to get there. Still - here is another short chapter before I go back to researching about them. XD


	15. Love

Love

Heh, it's a funny thing.

You can both gain and lose it at the same time...

Welp. I suppose that I was often too blinded by the negative aspect of the word when it comes to the human, that I often forgot the positive one. I mean, it's easy to forget the bond we had in the beginning of this journey - the friendship bond. I can also agree that maybe I haven't exactly made the right choices in every timeline either... So, maybe it's a good thing that I gave them a new chance?

Anyway! As I said, in the long run they deserved a new chance - it was just a matter of fact, science, math or whatever.

I gave them a chance for change, and they took it. In the beginning it was quite hard to get used to us being nice to each other, but so far they still haven't made a reset.

Anyway, I think we might have somewhat left the past behind us, we can't let it chew us to the bone forever, huh? Heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devided this and the next chapter, instead of having it as one full chapter. :3


	16. A chain of haunting memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Let's hope you're still somewhat interested in what happens and haven't forgotten everything! XD

"-Thank you Papyrus" The old human says on their deathbed. "For being my dear friend and so often showing me justice throughout the timelines, even though I didn't deserve that kindness." Papyrus look at them in confusion and seem to want further answers, but stop when they instead turn their head to another identity in the room. "Sans" they continue, and I stare back at them with blank eyes. "Thank you for believing in me and as promised - I won't reset again." I go closer to them and grab their cold, wrinkly hands. They smile up at me and I feel my sins crawling on my back.

"Gee, kiddo..." I start saying out of habit and starts to blush as they chuckle on the old username. Maybe calling someone her age 'kiddo' wasn't quite right, but time had went by quicker than expected and a human's lifespan was far shorter then that of most monsters. "Heh." I look up at the other monsters in the room, the whole gang was assembled. Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, and even Jerry was there. They all just stood there, some with tears in their eyes. Even Undyne was quiet, though her fists seemed to be shaking out of either sadness or rage, he couldn't tell. 

Turning back toward the human, I feel them put something in my hands. *danger is approaching, you're gonna need this* they whisper so only I hear. My eyes widens as I see what it is, but before I can ask any more questions I feel their breath softening and sees their heart stop pumping. That's when tears starts appearing on my face, never having once said a word of thanks. Putting their gift inside my pocket, I lean forward and close their eyes. *Stay determined, kiddo, I will be back.* I whispers into their ear and leave the room, leaving the others in the room to grieve for their comrade's death. 

Well alone, I take out the shimmering yellow star from my side pocket and opens a rift in the air. The portal begins dancing with the colors of black and I carefully step inside, but not completely before taking a last look at the place I will be leaving, knowing I will be back before long. 

Taking a deep unnecessarily breath and closing my eyes, I go through the whole way. The beautiful sight that I was greeted with made me gasp and smile. It was a huge, colorful garden, filled with countless flying doors. I turn around, and see that the portal I came from had also turned into a wooden gateway. Curiously, I go forward and touch a random door, making a light pencil my size, appear unexpectedly in my hand. I swing it around to get the feels of it and for the first time in a long time, there is actually a sense of genuine freedom and happiness, no matter how horrible that might sound after the human's death. 

"Well, well, well" I hear a voice say and quickly turn around to see... Myself? Okay, more like a black, redish and glitchy version of myself.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely.

"Well, Ink, it isn't nice to be rude to old friends."

"Who is Ink and I don't know you!" I spurt out. 

The other puts his hands over his mouth, acting surprised. "But, you're Ink!" But then he seems to come to his sences. "But of course, not completely. Making it a perfect opportunity to destroy you!"

I flich in suprise as countless blue strings appears and grab my heart. "Howdy!" He continues. "I'm error from errortale and these strings here are my special attack! If I want to, they can shatter your soul into a million pieces in less than a second."

"What do you want?!" I ask angrily, trying to hide the fear seeping into my bones.

He chuckles. "You could say I'm a timeline hunter who likes to seek out and destroy timelines." He turns toward the door I just came through with a crooked smile. I started struggling as I saw the plans turn in the other's head. 

"Nononono!" I yelled in desperation as the other walk closer to the only link between my timeline and this. My twin turns his head toward me one last time, before he let some of his blue strings surround the wooden fracture, forcefully breaking it into thousands and yet thousands of tiny magic particles. As the door is destroyed, I feel my soul turn cold with shock and Error puts me down.

"Well, this was fun. I think I've changed my mind. See ya later when you have fully become Ink! It will be nice to finally get my favorite nemesis back!" With that he was off and I was left with a world, slowly turning to white. 


	17. The start of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copied the text from my notes on the earlier chapter to a new one, as for people to not miss it. (◕‿◕✿) 
> 
> Sorry but Sans journey both ends and starts here. Now it's time for Ink to take his place in another story, another time. He will begin to journey through the timelines I've mentioned throughout this whole fanfic. Hope you've enjoyed reading this and as always; feel free to request other aus, they not be added from this point onward in the story though...
> 
> Below is a more detailed description on what happens next! ^^

**Random, but important drabble about what happens next:**

The fandom wikipedia; _"Ink was stuck in this white void (hence, his development of monophobia), and then became insane, breaking apart his own soul because he did not want to be forgotten. He then started out as a new being, without a soul, without feelings."_

What I wrote in this chapter was just an idea on how inkSans might have gotten into this white void they speak of, since I couldn't find any description on how that came to pass… Not even Inktale's creator, Comyet when I looked on tumblr, seemed to answer this question, as on the question _"Where does he actually come from?"_ they answered "(…)".. Feel free to write in the comments below to prove me wrong.  <3

They continue... _"Ink waited, and waited, until finally, Mye--His creator finally gave him color, and feelings. Every time a splash of color overcame him, Ink felt powerful, and felt feelings. If the intervals between of colors were too long though, he would revert to his colorless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling the vials on his sash with the colors that splashed on him. It allowed him to pretend to have a soul."_

InkSans becomes like a protector of the aus/timelines after this, while Error is their destroyer and that my friends, is where this fanfic comes to an end. However, if you want, you're free to request more aus to be put in the middle of this story. There probably won't be any more chapters past this point though, it will mostly just be ink and error traveling and visiting already mentioned timelines.. But who knows? Plans can always change. ;3

Inktale is created by Comyet on tumblr.

Erros was created by LoverOfPiggies on tumblr.

I was originally just gonna end with the human dying and Sans living happily with the others, but than I got an ink and error request, leading to a corruption in this story's construction (heh).. Thanks for the request! <3

Also, thank you all so much for all the bookmarks, subscriptions, au requests and kudos!!!!! They have truly meant a lot and influenced me to continue this! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!!! Words couldn't possible to be enough to explain how thankful I am!! (ಥ﹏ಥ) <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... This fanfic became a lot darker than I'm used too, but thank you all very much for reading! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos! You may request AUs to be put into the fanfic below and I will try to include them as well. :)
> 
> My tumblr: Esmiden


End file.
